In this together
by ankaz123
Summary: post "Faith"------TJ decides to tell Young that she is pregnant- with his child. How will he react?
1. Chapter 1

In this together

**Note: this is my first SGU fanfic….i love TJ and Young was so shocked when we found out TJ was pregnant, but I'm looking forward to seeing how this plays out in the show. Please enjoy and review! **

Chapter 1:

TJ was sitting alone in the sick bay, wiping away the small tears which were running down her face. She placed one hand on her stomach. She could feel a tiny bump but was thankful that her black uniform concealed it- for now. She had had the perfect opportunity to get off this god forsaken ship. The planet they had found had been the perfect place where she could raise a baby. It had trees, sunshine, fresh water and plenty of fresh food. But of course Colonel Young had to put a stop to her dreams.

TJ was upset and angry at Young for making her feel guilty and making her come back. _Destiny _wasn't a place to raise a baby, with its failing systems and the fact that they didn't have many supplies, made it basically _worst_ place imaginable to have a child. But deep down inside, TJ knew that Young had had a point. The people back on board Destiny who didn't have the chance to be on the planet needed her. She was the only qualified medic onboard this hellhole and she had a duty to them.

TJ looked down at her stomach and smiled sadly, thinking about how this baby inside her was created. She and Young had had an affair back on the Icarus Base. He had a failing marriage and she was just vulnerable and alone and being together made them both feel better. She really loved Everett and she knew that he loved her back. She only found out she was pregnant onboard _Destiny_ when she was late. Before long, the morning sickness kicked in and confirmed her suspicions. Now she was 15 weeks pregnant to her CO, the only medic on a billion-year-old Ancient ship _and_ on the edge of the Universe- talk about stressful.

…………………..

TJ slowly stood up left the sick bay, slowly making her way to her quarters. As she turned a corner, she came face to face with Lieutenant Matthew Scott.

"Hey TJ, how are you?" he asked her with a warm, concern smile. Matt knew all about TJ "situation" and was just as emotional about having to come back onboard _Destiny_ and leaving the idyllic planet behind them.

TJ returned the smile "yeah I'm ok" she replied softly, looking down at her hands.

Matt could sense TJ sadness and tried to catch her gaze. "Are you gonna tell him" he asked gently.

TJ looked up and met Matt's eyes with tears starting to form in her own. He was referring to the baby. Colonel Young was the father of her child and she knew she had to tell him at some stage- it would be unfair to keep something this important and life-changing from him, and he would find out eventually, it was TJ's decision about when that would be- now or when she was the size of a house.

"Yeah" TJ replied, wiping her eyes "I'm just waiting for the right time" she added, sniffling.

Matt gave her a sympathetic smile placed one hand on TJ's arm. "Yeah, but TJ, you need to tell him soon, it's better not to leave these kind of things for too long" he told her.

TJ gave her friend an appreciative smile and nodded in agreement. "Yeah I know. I'll tell him soon- promise".

"Ok, well I've got to go, if you need anything, you know where I am"

TJ gave him another nod before continuing on to her quarters. She walked in and closed the door behind her. Sitting down on her bed, she sighed deeply and rubbed her face with her hands. She took of her jacket and lay down on the uncomfortable Ancient bed and closed her eyes, welcoming sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

TJ stirred and slowly woke, opening her heavy eyes and stretching her arms in front of her. She rolled onto her back and ran her hands through her hair, yawning. She felt a small flutter in her stomach and smiled placing a hand gently on her belly and rubbing it protectively.

"Everything's going to be ok" she whispered to her unborn baby.

TJ did her hair up and zipped up her jacket. It was a tight fit and the zip struggled to come up as quickly as it usually did.

"Crap" she thought frowning "where am I going to get new clothes? These aren't going to fit me in a few weeks".

Still frowning, she exited her room and head for the dining hall to get breakfast. TJ smirked at the thought of the watery mush that was served as "food" onboard. At least they had some fruit and other solid food from the planet to last them a few months. She entered the dining hall and saw a few people already there, talking and eating. TJ glanced around the room and saw that Wray was sitting with Eli and Chloe while Lieutenant James was sitting with a few other military personal and smiling as she chatted.

TJ collected her food from Becker and decided to sit alone at a table in the corner of the room. She didn't feel like talking to anyone today and just wanted to eat her mush in peace. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Colonel Young enter the dining hall, followed by Rush. Rush walked past Young and went straight towards Becker but Young paused and glanced around the room, pausing when he saw TJ, sitting alone and staring into her food.

Young smiled and collect his own food from Becker and walked toward TJ.

"Hey" he said gently.

"Hi" she replied softly, with a smile, which didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Can I sit?" he asked, motioning to the empty seat opposite her.

"Sure" she replied nodding and returning to her food which she started to push around with her spoon.

"Not hungry?" he asked her, looking down at her pushing the food around.

TJ looked up at Young and met his eyes, seeing the concern that filled them, made her heart flutter. She gave him a smile and shook her head. "No, not really" she answered simply with a sarcastic laugh.

He returned the laugh, playing with his own food and looked up into her eyes. The smiled quickly disappeared from their faces and they just sat there staring into each other's eyes. Suddenly TJ snapped and quickly came back to reality. She stood and up and went to leave but Young gently grabbed her hand.

"TJ….." he started.

"I'm sorry _sir_" she said, not looking into his eyes and shaked free from his grip and walked quickly out of the dining hall, leaving a confused Young glancing after her.

……………………….

TJ quickly left the dining hall, without looking back and mindlessly walked down corridors, making random turns as she walked. She didn't care where she ended up, as long as it was as far away from the dining hall and Everett Young. She suddenly stopped and leant against the cool, metal wall as the tears poured down her face and the violent sobs escaped her throat. She allowed herself to sink to the floor and put her head in her hands as she cried and cried.

She was sitting there for a few minutes when she heard footsteps approaching her. She didn't have the strength to get up and instead looked up and saw Everett looking down at her with a concerned and worried looking on his face. He sank down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. Without thinking, TJ buried her head into his shoulder and let another sob escape. Young put his other arm around TJ and brought her into a warm and welcoming hug.

A few moments later, TJ gently pulled away and sniffled. She looked up into Everett's eyes; he just smiled down at her and tucked a loose strain of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"TJ….." he started gently squeezing her shoulder gently "what's wrong?" he asked concerned "you can tell me anything".

TJ didn't reply, she just sat there and continued to stare into Everett's eyes. She knew he would be a great father, wherever they were, whether it be on Earth or on the edge of the Universe. He was genuinely concerned about her and her wellbeing and that really touched her and made her realised just how much she need to tell Everett her secret.

"What's wrong" he asked again, his voice filled with worry "are you sick?"

TJ just shook her head and looked deep into his concerned brown eyes.

"I'm pregnant" she whispered.

………………..

**Note: please review and tell me what you think! I wanna know how I'm going!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Note: please remember to ****REVIEW****  
I'm having a competition with a friend to see who can get 50 reviews first…c'mon…please help me out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW****‼**

Young didn't know what to say. He just sat there, speechless and looked down at TJ, expecting her to tell him it was all a joke, but instead she just looked at him expectedly, waiting for his reaction.

"What?………how?" he managed to ask. He took his arm from around TJ and rubbed his chin in shock. He couldn't believe what TJ was telling him. He knew straight away that her child was his. TJ wasn't the "sleeping around" type and their relationship had been quite intimate.

"I'm pregnant Everett" TJ repeated softly, looking down at her hands. "It's yours".

Everett gulped and nodded once, "how long?" he asked gently.

"15 weeks" TJ replied, continuing to stare down at her hands. "I only found out after we arrived onboard".

Young nodded again. The news had shocked him and he was still coming to terms with it. He looked over at TJ and saw her looking dejected and almost _ashamed. _Everett took one of her hands into his and squeezed it reassuringly, smiling warmly and trying to catch her gaze.

TJ looked up into Young's warm eyes and suddenly felt better. She could see that although he was quite shocked and surprised, he loved her and wanted to support her.

"We will get through this Tamara" he told her simply "it's all going to be ok".

TJ smiled thankfully and nodded. "Promise?" she asked.

"Promise" he agreed nodding "we are in this together, remember?" Young took TJ hand and gave it a small kiss.

Suddenly Young's radio crackled Eli spoke on the other side.

"Ah, Colonel, Rush needs to speak to you right away in the control room- says it's important?"

Young rolled his eyes at TJ, who just giggled softly. Everyone knew how much Young and Rush disliked each other.

"Thanks Eli, tell him I'm on my way" Everett replied into the radio. He stood up and offered TJ a hand which she accepted.

"We will talk more later, ok?" Everett told her.

TJ just nodded and gave Young a small smile before he turned around and headed towards the control room.

…………………….

TJ smiled as she walked back to the sick bay. She felt like a massive weight had been lifted off her and she could finally breathe. She continued to walk the corridors with the grin pasted on her face. Several people who walked past her had to look twice because they thought they were seeing things.

She walked into the sick bay and was greet by Camille Wray. The IOA representative was standing in the middle of the room, looking into empty space.

"Camille?" TJ asked, walking up behind the woman. "Are you ok?"

Wray seemed to snap out of her trance and looked up at the blonde medic with a small smile.

"I just need something for this darned headache I've got" Camille replied rubbing her head.

TJ nodded and walked over the cupboard on the other side of the room and pulled out some paracetamol which she handed to Wray.

"Why are you so happy?" Wray asked laughing gently.

"What do you mean?" TJ asked, trying to play dumb. She didn't want anyone else finding out about her pregnancy, not until it was inevitable.

"Well I've noticed you are really chirpy and happy all of a sudden- so what's up?"

"Nothing" TJ answered quickly "nothing at all" she said certainly, returning to her papers and charts.

Camille took the pills and swallowed them. She turned and went to walk out of the sick bay when the familiar a familiar feeling stuck both her and TJ.

They had just come out of FTL.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW****‼****!**

TJ groaned silently when realised what had just happened, she hated coming out of FTL. Destiny only really stopped at places where it knew the crew onboard would need something important, every time they stopped, a team would be sent to collect whatever it was- this usually didn't go quite according to plan.

TJ left her paper work and made her way to the gate room where she found Rush, Eli, Chloe, Greer, Scott and of course Colonel Young, all standing and looking anxiously towards the Stargate.

She saw Young turn and look at her as she walked through the door. He gave her a small smile, then turned back to face the Stargate which was dialling to another mystery location. As soon as it had finished, Eli sent through a Kino.

Everyone in the room was standing silently, waiting to hear what this new place had in store for them. Everyone had their eyes fixed on Eli, who was staring intently into the tiny Kino monitor in his hands.

"It looks like some sort of beach" Eli finally told everyone, looking up at their anxious faces "there is water, sand, and trees".

TJ couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought of a relaxing visit to the beach, the sand beneath her toes, the sun shining on her face, the waves crashing….

"Riley? What's the condition like there?" Colonel Young's voice pierced TJ's daydream and brought her back to reality.

Sergeant Riley spoke up from behind his console "the oxygen levels are perfect and the atmosphere is looking good. There seems to be vegetation as well, basically it's just like a beach back on Earth".

TJ couldn't help but smile again and was joined by Chloe, who obviously liked the idea of visiting _this_ planet.

Greer rubbed his hands together gleefully "right" he said smiling "who's up for a day at the beach?"

Everyone in the gate room just laughed and gave a small cheer. Young just laughed and nodded. He looked over at Rush who looked emotionless.

"Well, we have 28 hours on the clock until we jump back" Rush explained "we could make up a roster so that everyone gets a turn to go and visit. I'm sure everyone wants a break from here".

"Amen to that" Greer joked.

Chloe and TJ couldn't help but nod and grin.

"We could also investigate the vegetation and water to see if there is anything we can bring back onboard and use".

"But won't the water be salty?" Chloe asked.

"Miss Armstrong, you have to remember that we aren't on Earth anymore, this water might be fresh and drinkable" Rush answered, still blank.

Chloe's mouth formed an O and she nodded.

"Ok well I'll go and make the announcement, and then I'll start writing up the roster" Young explained. "Let's say teams of 10 people and 3 hours for each group. For now, Greer, Scott and James, take some other people and go check out the planet, have weapons ready for any possible dangers. I don't want to send people through if we haven't confirmed how safe the place really is. Go get kitted up and meet back in 30".

Everyone nodded and left, walking to their quarters or to continue their previous tasks. TJ paused and stared at the blue swishing portal of the Stargate.

"Amazing isn't it?" she heard Everett ask, coming up behind her.

TJ looked back at him and nodded. "Yeah" she replied "but I just don't like all the trouble it brings".

Young laughed gently and nodded in agreement. "So" he said turning to face TJ with a grin "you looking forward to your day 'at the beach'".

It was TJ's turn to laugh and she looked directly into Everett's eyes. "Yeah defiantly, I need it, it's been so stressful lately with everything and I think _we_ need a break".

Everett wiped the grin off his face and replaced it with a small and understanding smile and nodded, he understood she was talking about herself and the baby.

"Well we all need a break, I look forward to it, and it will give us a chance to talk- properly".

TJ nodded.

"Anyway" Young said "I better get busy, we have a lot to do before anyone can go anywhere".

And with that, Colonel Young turned and walked off towards his quarters, leaving TJ to continue to stare at the Stargate.

…………………..

An hour later, Greer, Scott and their team had returned and confirmed that the planet was safe; there was no sign of any animals or civilisation. The first group of eager people were standing in the Gate room, awaiting Rush's signal that they could enter the Stargate.

Young had put himself and TJ in the second group to go to the planet. He wanted to chance to talk to her; they needed to discuss what was happening. He knew he would have to tell his wife eventually about TJ and the baby. He knew that their marriage was already on the rocks and that this latest development would probably end it. But being married to Emily wasn't the same anymore. He still loved her, but TJ was just different, he loved her as well and now that they were having a child together changed everything! The same _bond_ that he had with TJ, just wasn't there with him and Emily.

"We're ready Sir" said Scott, bringing Young out of his thoughts.

Young nodded "look after them Matt" he told the young lieutenant "maintain radio contact and make sure you keep an eye on the time, you've got three hours- so enjoy them".

Scott nodded and turned to round up the people who were waiting and lead them through the Gate. Everett could see how happy and cheerful the people going were. There were smiles and laughs all around. Everyone just wanted off the ship and a day at the beach- even though it was on the other side of the Universe- would do everyone some good. In the crowd, he could make out Chloe and Eli, as well as Wray and Park.

Young decided to return to his quarters and await his turn for the 'holiday'. As he was walking, he ran into TJ.

"Hey" she said gently with a smile. Young was glad that TJ felt more at ease around him now. He had hated all the formality and tension that had been around them the last few weeks.

"Hi" he replied returning the friendliness "how are you feeling?"

TJ laughed softly and looked at Young "Everett, just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean that you need to worry about me all the time, I'm fine".

Everett took a step towards TJ and took hold of one of her hands. "But I do worry" he said gently, almost whispering "it's _our_ child there, inside you".

TJ smiled, she loved the way Young said _'our child'_, she loved how he was proud of their baby and that he was already loved the child, even though he had just found out about it.

Only a metre separated them now, Young leaned in for a kiss and TJ closed her eyes, leaning forward, waiting for his lips to touch his…..

Suddenly the sound of footsteps was heard down the corridor and Young quickly pulled back, stepping back and putting his arms behind his back. TJ opened her eyes and both she and Young tried to look as if they were having a perfectly normal conversation as a solider walked past them, carrying supplies.

When the solider had walked down the corridor and was out of ear shot, both TJ and Young couldn't help but burst out laughing. Young quickly stepped up towards TJ, put his hand on her cheek and pulled her in for a gentle yet wonderful kiss.

As they pulled back, breathing hard, Everett looked deep into TJ's blue eyes and whispered the three words TJ had been longing to hear from him for a long time.

"I love you".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**Note: remember to REVIEW REVIEW!**

Colonel Young pulled the heavy backpack onto his back and stepped through the Stargate. As he came out the other side, a wave of fresh air hit him in the face. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, enjoying the crisp clean air, as opposed to the recycled familiar oxygen from _Destiny_.

He looked around and took in his surroundings. The water was a light, clear blue, with small waves which crashed against the sand which it met. The sand was smooth and a pale, gentle yellow. A little further were some trees and bushes which provided shade from the sunlight which was equally warm and welcoming.

Now Young knew why everyone was eager to come here. This place was basically paradise.

Behind him, Young heard more people step through the Gate. He turned and saw Brody, James, some other military personal and finally TJ step through.

She had let her wonderful cascading blonde hair out of its usual bun. It framed her face and made her glow with beauty. Young smiled at her and she returned it warmly. Young couldn't believe his luck. He was on this beautiful planet with the woman he loved, who was pregnant with his child. He felt like walking up to TJ right now, sweeping her up and kissing her deeply, but he knew the rules and he knew that TJ wouldn't appreciate it in front of all these people. Instead he just cleared his throat and walked down the ramp, onto the sand. The last group had set up a little 'camp' underneath the trees on the far side of the beach so Young decided to head there and dump his heavy supplies. A few people had already left their bags there and were heading for the water to go for a refreshing swim.

Young sat on a large rock underneath the trees and heaved the hefty bag off his aching back. He rubbed his shoulders and took a swig of water from his bottle. He looked up and saw TJ walked up towards him.

"Hey" she greeted him, with her usual smile, taking her backpack off her back. Young had made sure TJ had gotten the lightest bag.

"Hi" he replied "it's so beautiful here" he commented, looking around once again.

"Yeah" she agreed, nodding and coming over to sit next to him on the large boulder. They were touching and Young couldn't help but take her hand and squeeze it. She looked up into his loving eyes and smiling again. TJ leaned it and placed a small kiss on Young's lips.

Everyone was either in the water or on the other side of the beach, playing a game of what looked like soccer, they had found some sort of coconut-type fruit and were kicking it around to each other. Seeing everyone enjoying themselves and having fun made Young smile relaxingly and put his arms around TJ, pulling her closer to him. TJ welcomed Everett's warmth and snuggled closer to him; putting her head on his chest and feeling his chest rise and fall with every breath he took.

"Thank you" she told him softly.

"For what" Young asked, drawing back and meeting her eyes.

"For being so great about all this" she replied "you've been so understanding and loving, I couldn't ask for anything else".

"Of course" Everett told her, looking in her eyes. TJ saw how serious he was being "I love you and our baby more than anything; everything is going to be fine".

"How?" she asked, looking back into his eyes, searching for an answer.

"We will just take every day as it comes Tamara" he explained soothingly "when you are ready to tell people, I'll be there to support you, we can use the stones to get help from Earth when we need it. We will be fine- our baby will be fine-ok?"

TJ smiled appreciably and nodded in agreement and gave Everett another kiss. They were sitting for a few minutes longer, enjoying each other's company and warmth.

"I was thinking we could go and do some investigating; see if anything here is edible or useful. Maybe you could find something that has medicinal properties?" Young suggested.

TJ took a moment to think about it and nodded. It would be good to get a few more things that she could use in the infirmary.

Young rose and collected a weapon from a nearby solider and placed one of the backpacks which contained the testing kits on this back. He put on his cap and sunglasses. He turned around and saw TJ also putting on her cap and walking over to him.

"Ok, we don't have to go far, just over into those trees should be ok" Young instructed, pointing into the nearby trees.

…………………..

The pair had been walking for about 10 minutes when they came across a beautiful crystal clear river. The water was shallow and at the bottom were large pebbles and stones. The water wasn't running very fast and TJ decided to pull off her boots and dip her feet into the inviting water.

While she took off her shoes, Young dropped his pack and went to test the water. It was pure and drinkable. He decided to sit on the bank of the river while TJ had her break and enjoyed the change of scenery.

"How is it?" he called out as her feet swished and sloshed around in the water.

"Wonderful" she called back "join me" she suggested, holding out her hand to him.

Young didn't take any persuading; he jumped to his feet, took of his boots and almost ran into the river. He walked over to TJ, swept her up and planted a passionate and long kiss on her lips. They walked around the water for a while, laughing and splashing each other with water.

Suddenly TJ stopped dead, her eyes widened. Everett looked over at her and saw that something was wrong. He quickly shuffled over to her and gently placed a hand on her upper arm.

"TJ!" he exclaimed "what is it? What's wrong?"

All of a sudden, TJ looked up at Everett with a small smile and took hold of his hand.

"The baby" she explained "it's kicking" she placed his hands on her tiny baby bump.

Everett's eyes opened in pleasant surprise as he felt his tiny child move for the first time. He looked up at TJ, who had small tears of happiness forming in her eyes. She placed her hands over his and brought him closer to her.

"It's amazing" he said simply.

TJ was speechless and just nodded.

"I love you Tamara".

TJ looked over her shoulder and into Everett's eyes.

"I love you too".

And with that the pair looked back down at TJ little bump and continued to hold their little child in their hands.

They were a family.

**Note: please REVIEW! I need many more reviews to get to 50 and beat my friend! So keep up the reviewing and enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**Note: sorry it's a been a long time since my last update, but I've just been busy and suffering from a mental block in relation to this story. I know this chapter is a little slower than usual but I promise that there will be heaps of action in coming chapters. So please review and remember I need heaps of reviews to motivate me to continue writing****‼****! **

…………………………**.**

Slowly, TJ and Everett got out of the water and picked up their bags and headed back to rest of the group. They only had half an hour left on the planet. When they arrived, TJ saw that Lieutenant Vanessa James was sitting on the sand, eating some fruit. The group had obviously found some more food and gathered it so it could be taken back to the ship.

While TJ walked towards James, Young headed for the group of soldiers who were standing around chatting. He instructed them to take the water containers that had been brought with them and go fill them with water from the nearby river so that it could take it back to the ship.

As Young turned and watch his men leave, he couldn't help but think back to the moment he had just shared with TJ.

Their baby had kicked for the first time and Everett felt so lucky that he got to be part of that experience. He smiled as he thought about their future. Even though the child would probably be born onboard _Destiny_, he was still going to give the child the best possible future he could.

Young had also decided that he needed to tell Emily about TJ and the baby. It was unfair that she didn't know what was going on. He decided that as soon as he arrived back on _Destiny_ he was going to use the stones and go tell her. He was nervous and knew pretty much how she was going to react- angry and upset. But he was ready for it. He just had to remember that he and TJ loved each other and that they both loved the child she was carrying.

"Sir, we are ready to go back" came a soldier's voice behind him.

Young turned towards the Stargate and saw the glum faces of everyone as they waited for the Gate to dial back to the ship. He knew how everyone felt, no one really wanted to leave this paradise and return to the boring and familiar _Destiny. _Even Everett himself was dreading going back there, but he knew he had too. He had a duty to the people onboard- to get them home- back to the people they loved.

…………………..

Young was sitting alone in the mess hall eating a fruit from the planet with his hands. It was sweet and delicious and reminded him of being back on Earth.

Just then Rush walked in and sat down opposite Young with a cup of water.

"How was it?" Rush asked.

"Yeah it was great" Young replied enthusiastically. "Everyone got a chance to just relax and get off this tin can" he added glancing unhappily around the room.

Rush just nodded and took another swig from the mug.

"Are you going" Young asked looking at Rush.

"Not sure" Rush replied shrugging "I've got work to do".

Young could help but chuckle at what he thought was a joke. "Seriously?" he asked, his grin disappearing from his face when he saw that the Scottish scientist was being serious.

Rush just shrugged again, looking down and swirling the water around in the cup.

"Oh c'mon Rush" Young exclaimed "live a little, take a break and get outta here. The planet is beautiful and it would be good for you to get out into the sunshine- just ask TJ".

When Rush heard Young mention the blonde medic, he could help but smile slightly. Rush knew how Young and TJ felt about each other- in fact the whole ship pretty much did- but nobody dare say anything. Rush was also sure that something else was going on, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He saw the way that the Colonel and the medic looked at each other, the way they acted around each other. They obviously had strong feelings for each other and it was had plain as daylight.

"So are you going or not Rush?" Young's gruff voice brought Rush out of his thoughts and he just glanced at the frustrated face of the Colonel.

"Ok ok, if it means you back off" Rush agreed quickly, the usual frown returning to his face.

"Great!" Young replied smiling proudly before standing up. "I'll be in my quarters if anyone needs me" Young added before turning and leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Colonel Young exhaled deeply and hesitated before slowly placing the stone onto its plate. The funny, familiar feeling of changing came over him and he opened his eyes to see the communications room, back on Earth. He looked down and saw the name "Evans" written on the military jacket he was wearing.

"Lieutenant Evan?" a solider behind him asked, realising something was different.

"No" Young shook his head, "this is Colonel Young".

"Oh right….sorry" the solider named 'Blackman' replied "would you like to speak to the General?"

Young shook his head "no…." he paused, rubbing his face with his hand "I need to go home".

……………………..

TJ walked down the corridor past Young quarters, on her way to the sick bay. Suddenly she saw Young step out from his room into the corridor, looking around, confused and flustered.

"Sir?" she asked him, concerned "is there something wrong?"

"I'm not Colonel Young. My name is Lieutenant Evans" he explained "Young is on Earth".

TJ stopped in her tracks, her eyes widened and her mouth gapped slightly open. She knew exactly what he was going to do. Tell his wife-everything.

……………..

Young sighed heavily as Sergeant Blackman pulled the car up outside Everett's townhouse.

"I'll go and let her know you're here" Blackman told him, stepping out of the car.

Young nodded slightly and looked back down at his clasped hands. "C'mon Young, get a grip" he thought to himself "you've come this far, she has to know, she's your _wife_".

Young was trying to remain calm when Blackman returned and walked up to Young's open car window.

"She's ready".

Everett nodded once in thanks and opened the car door. He stepped out and took a few steps forward before pausing and glancing at the house in front of him. Even though he had lived there for a few years, it didn't feel like home anymore. Everything had changed since arriving onboard _Destiny_, and he knew it was never going to be the same again.

Swallowing his doubt and fears he continued on and found Emily standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame with her arms protectively wrapped around herself. She could already tell that he had bad news for her. He always brought bad news with him whenever he 'visited' her. She was always going to love Everett, but since he had chosen his career over her, nothing was the same. They had just grown apart and his affair with _her_ hadn't helped the situation. She just felt like she couldn't trust him anymore.

Emily looked at the man standing in front of her. She was never going to get used to this. She knew that it was her husband inside that stranger's body, but she was always going to feel weird about it. Sometime Everett was in Telford's body, but sometimes it was another military solider. All of this business made her quite uncomfortable and she didn't enjoy talking about personal issues to a strangers face, instead of her husband's familiar one.

"Hey Em" Everett told her gently taking a few steps and stopping a metre in front of her. His voice was weird and different but she could still hear him deep inside.

Emily didn't reply, she just glanced at her husband with a blank face and walked back into the house. Young followed her, closing the front door behind him.

Emily walked into the kitchen and leaned against the bench. She waited for Everett to start; she didn't know what to say to him and thought it better he begin, before they both said something they regretted.

"So…." Everett started, uncertain of how to break the news, "how have you been?"

Emily shrugged "yeah ok" she answered simply "what about you? How's everything on the ship going?"

"Yeah…………it's been………..interesting" Everett replied with a small wry smile.

Emily just nodded in reply, unsure of what else to say. Young just looked down at his hands, avoiding eye contact.

Suddenly Emily just sighed deeply and took a step forward, over to her husband.

"Everett, just cut the crap, what the hell is going on" she exclaimed angrily "I know your hiding something, so out with it".

Young inhaled sharply and looked at his wife's angry and frustrated expression. He knew it was time to tell all, he couldn't hide it any longer.

"Tamara's pregnant" he said "it's mine".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

**Note: now I know that a lot of you have been waiting heaps for this chapter so I hope I've delivered. Please remember to review, coz I love reading your opinions and advice. Thanks heaps and look out for a new SGU story soon. **

Young waited anxiously for Emily's reaction. Her head was slightly bowed and had a small frown on her face as she tried to process the news her husband had just told her. She didn't know how to react. Her husband's mistress was _pregnant!_

Everett could see that Emily was having trouble with his news. He took a small step towards her and tried to reach out to her.

"Emily….." he started.

"No don't" Emily softly replied taking a step back, as if Everett was the most repulsive thing she had ever seen, actually at that moment, he was.

"Just let me explain" Everett tried again.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" Emily screamed angrily, looking up and meeting Everett's eyes.

Young could see the hatred and resentment in her wide eyes. He had never seen Emily so hateful. But he was expecting this; Emily _did_ have every right to be angry.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Emily screamed again "HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN?"

Young opened his mouth to answer when Emily cut in again; she took a step towards her husband and drawing her arm back, slapped him across the face. Young was surprised to see the strength in her hands as he stumbled back from the blow.

But before Young could retaliate, Emily continued on her warpath.

"GET OUT; JUST GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU OR SEE YOU EVER AGAIN" Emily screeched, her eyes wides with fury.

"JUST GET OUT! YOU DISGUISTING, LYING, CHEATING BASTARD. YOU HAVE _HER_ NOW, AND YOU'RE CHILD, SO I NEVER WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN, YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE".

Young was somehow shocked at Emily sudden outburst and tried to approach her to calm her down, but she just pushed him away as the tear poured down her face. Finally Everett gave up and started for the door.

"When you get back, don't bother to let me know" Emily spat bitterly before disappearing upstairs.

Young paused and watched the staircase which Emily had disappeared up for a second before sighing deeply and walking out the door, closing it behind him.

…………………………

TJ walked slowly and quietly behind Eli and Chloe as they led Lieutenant Evans on a tour of the _Destiny_. TJ usually didn't stalk the people who were visiting from Earth, but on this occasion, she waiting for Everett to return. She wanted to talk to him as soon as he returned. She was curious to hear how everything had gone with his wife, how Emily had taken the news.

Chloe and Eli lend Evan into the Mess hall and sat him down at one of the tables. They started to explain about all the different foods they had collected from the planets the ships had visited. TJ was watching Colonel Young face intently as Evans showed all sorts of emotions to what Eli was telling him.

All of a sudden, TJ saw Evan's smile disappear and it was replaced with a blank expression. TJ knew what it meant….

"Evans?" Chloe asked, also noticing the sudden change in the facial expression.

"No" Young gruff voice replied, Eli, Chloe and TJ could both hear the real Colonel behind the voice and Chloe just nodded.

Young just sighed and stood up, heading for the exit. TJ wait a few seconds before standing up herself and following in the Colonel footsteps.

"Sir" she called after him. Young didn't stop; he just continued to walk towards his office.

"Sir!" she tried again, this time a little louder, quickening her step. Again, the Colonel didn't stop. TJ just exhaled angrily and ran up behind Everett just as he went to open the door to his room.

"Sir, why aren't you answering me?"

She saw Young slump his shoulders before he spun around. TJ was surprised to see a hint of anger and annoyance in his usually calm eyes.

"TJ" he started "I just need to be left alone….ok?" Young didn't wait for her reply; he just stepped inside his room and closed the door behind him, leaving a speechless TJ outside.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

**Note: please review and let me know how I'm going and what you think about the fic. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW****‼**

Young sighed deeply as he pushed the button to close the door of his quarters. He slowly made his way to the couch and collapsed in it. He unzipped his military jacket and sank even further into his seat. Exhaling gravely, he rubbed his face with his hands and ran them through his hair. He could still see Emily's wide, angry eyes. He could still hear the venom in her voice and still feel the stinging pain on his cheek where she slapped him- even though it hadn't even been his body she had slapped.

But even though he felt guilty and upset over Emily's reaction, Everett also felt somewhat relieved. He did feel a little better, knowing that Emily finally knew the truth. He didn't have to carry that huge weight around anymore.

All of a sudden, there was a sharp knock on the metal door of his room. Everett quietly groaned and rolled his eyes as he sat up in his seat.

"Yeah?" he asked, annoyed at being disturbed.

The door opened and revealed TJ standing with her arms crossed and a concerned look on her face.

"Hi" she said gently stepping inside and closing the door behind her.

Everett didn't even stand up, he just looked at her.

"Look, TJ, I already told you that I just want to be left alone".

"I know" TJ replied simply, shrugging her shoulders. A tiny mischievous smile appeared on her lips, as she took another few steps towards Everett and sat down next to him on the couch. "But I'm gonna stay anyway, if you want, we can talk, that's what I always like to do when something is bothering me, it might help, and I'm here to listen if you want to".

Young couldn't help but be washed over with gratefulness. TJ was simply amazing; she always knew when something was bothering him.

"I told her- Emily- I told her" Everett explained quietly, looking down at his hands.

"Yeah I know" TJ replied gently "how did she take it?"

"Terribly" Young replied, chuckled sarcastically, looking up at TJ.

"Oh" was all that she could reply.

"Yeah she just went off, she was screaming and she slapped me, she even told me not to contact her when we get back to Earth".

TJ couldn't help but feel sorry for Everett. It must have been horrible for him to have to do that, tell his wife that she was pregnant. But TJ couldn't do anything about it. She was having this baby, no matter what, and now that Emily knew, she didn't feel as guilty and deceitful. Everyone onboard the ship already knew, she had found some bigger clothes to wear and now her bump was on full display, but she didn't care, she was proud.

She looked over at Everett and saw his sadness and emptiness. She took one of his hands and squeezed it gently. Feeling her, Everett looked up into TJ's great blue eyes and gave her the best reassuring smile he could muster.

"You did the right thing" TJ she assured him firmly "she deserves to know, in time she will accept it and move on".

Everett paused and let TJ's words sink in. He understood what she was saying and knew she was right.

"Yeah I know" he agreed, nodding slightly.

"And everything is going to be fine, we have each other" she told him, smiling "and we have our baby" she added, placing his hand on her protruding stomach.

Everett gave TJ another loving smile and lent in to give her a small kiss. She returned it and they hugged, looking forward to the future.

Suddenly, the radio on Young's belt crackled to life.

"Sir, this is Sergeant Greer, please respond"

"Go ahead Greer"

"Sir, we have a situation with the away team- the Gate has just shut down, and it's not re-dialling".


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

**Note: I'm soo sorry that I haven't updated in **_**ages**_**, I hope you enjoy and please remember to review. I'm glad to see that some people are still reading and enjoying my ff during my break. Please remember to review****‼**

Young glanced at TJ and they shared a brief alarmed look before Young turned.

"Alright, I'm on my way to the Gate room now- you can update me then".

"Yes Sir"

Young sighed deeply and started toward towards the Gate room, with TJ hot on his heels. As they entered the huge room, they saw that the Gate was switched off and dark. Young quickly glanced at the countdown clock on the nearby wall and read that there was only thirty minutes left before the next jump. He felt a slight twinge of panic in his gut before he raised the radio to his mouth and called Eli to the Gate room. It turned out that Rush was actually a part of the team on the other side, trapped on the beach planet.

Sergeant Greer walked over the Colonel, who was standing in front of the Gate, studying it and wondering what was going on.

"Sir" Greer started acknowledging Young, "we were just waiting around, the team was due back in a few minutes, we were going to help them with the supplies they were bringing back, but suddenly the Gate just shut down. We thought it was because it had been left on and it was just going on stand-by, but when we tried we tried to redial, it wouldn't budge".

Young took in what the Sergeant was telling him and nodded in thanks.

A few seconds later, Eli walked into the door and headed straight for the console to see how he could resolve whatever was happening with the Gate.

Young quickly walked over to him and glanced at the young man, who was busy studying the text on the screen before him.

"Do you know what's happening?" Young asked intently.

Eli frowned as he ignored the question and continued to read the Ancient writing.

"Eli!" Young exclaimed, angry at being ignored, especially when it came to the welfare of his people.

"Ok ok!" Eli exclaimed in reply. "It's telling me that it can't dial the Gate because apparently the connection has been broken. It's as if the Gate isn't even there".

"Right" Young said, clearing his throat "can you fix it?"

"I can try, but I'm not sure where to even begin, this is an actual _wormhole_ we are talking about, I don't even know why this problem occurred in the first place".

"Ok, well Eli, just do the best you can, I'll get some people to come help you, you only have 25 minutes before we jump, those people are counting on you" he said giving the young man an encouraging pat on the back.

"Thanks, so no pressure" Eli laughed sarcastically.

Young didn't reply, he just turned and left the Gate room, using the radio in his hand to tell some of the other scientists to go help Eli. Young didn't feel good, leaving such responsibility and pressure to Eli, but he was the only one capable of figuring this mess out.

He felt guilty because Rush was a part of the off world team and he had been the one to pressure Rush to leave. He continued down the corridor, on his way back to his quarters when he saw a figure laying on the ground ahead of him. He took a few quicker steps towards the figure and saw that it was Vanessa James. He broke into a run and knelt down next to her, automatically feeling for a pulse. He found a faint thready one and he placed his hands underneath her head and lifted it slightly off the cold, hard ground.

"James?" he asked, gently shaking her shoulder.

There was no response, so he grabbed his radio and brought it up to his mouth.

"TJ this is Young, I need you to meet me in the infirmary, I've found Lieutenant James in the corridor unconscious".

"What?" TJ voice exclaimed on the other side of the radio "ok, I'll meet you there".

Young carefully picked up James and carried her to the infirmary; there he was met with a concerned looking TJ and Dr Park.

He gently placed her on one of the nearby beds and stepped back to allow TJ and Park do their jobs. TJ did a simple examination and when she was finished, she turned back to a worried Young.

"She has all the symptoms of some sort of severe allergic reaction" TJ said gravely. "High temperature, all over body rash, low blood pressure and her throat is quite swollen, to be honest it's a miracle that she still breathing".

Young nodding, taking all that TJ was telling him. "Do you know what's caused it?"

"Without any proper medical records I don't know what she allergic to. For now I can just apply cream to the rash, I can give her some Antihistamines via IV and we can see what happens when she wakes up.

"Ok" Young nodded.

"Colonel" Eli's voice said over the radio "can you come back to the Gate room; I think I might have been able to figure this mess out".

"Copy that, I'm on my way".

…

Young entered the Gate room and walked over to Eli and Volker, who were standing over the console.

"What have you found Eli?" Young asked.

"Well I managed to re-connect the Gate to the ship, and we are about to try dialling, but there's a problem….."

"What Eli?" Young asked, getting impatient, he just wanted to get his people back safely.

"We will be able to dial, but the Gate will only be able to stay open for a short period of time. Another problem we have is that, we have readings which indicate that dialling the Gate now could permanently damage the ship".

Young took in all the new information. He sighed deeply and rubbed his face with his hands. He looked up and saw all the expectant expressions on the faces of his crew.

"Ok, so let's focus on one problem at a time" he started. "Eli, how long will the Gate stay open for?"

"From the readings I'm getting, I'm guessing about 1-2 minutes" Eli answered him quickly.

"Ok" Young replied, sighing again deeply, his mind starting to think of a plan. "And what kind of damage are we talking about here?"

"I think that the shields might be weakened permanently and there might be some damage to the outer structure of the ship, this is because I think that for the few minutes that the Gate will be active, the shields will actually shut down to allow more power to go towards the Gate".

"Ok" Young replied again, this mind using this new information to add to the plan. Young glanced up at the countdown clock and saw that there were only 10 minutes left.

"Ok guys, this is the plan" Young started, getting the full attention of the team around him. "There is no significant threat right now, so we can afford to lose the shields for a brief amount of time. We also don't know how bad the damage will be, so I think we need to risk it if we want our crew back".

The scientist who were gathered in the Gate room, nodded in agreement, it was important to get the crew back first.

"Ok" said Young, clapping his hands and rubbing them together in anticipation, "lets get to work, Eli, prepare to dial the Gate".

Eli nodded and went to commence dialling, when the radio on the Colonel belt crackled to life.

"Colonel, this is Volker"

"This is Young, what is it gentlemen?"

"Sir, we have a problem" there was a pause on the other side of the radio "our blue alien friends are back!"

**Note: I'm soo sorry again that I haven't updated in a long while, please remember to review because I need to get to 50 reviews before my friend. PLEASE REVIEW****‼****!**


End file.
